disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Goblin
Norman Osborn is the head of Oscorp and the father of Harry Osborn. However, he would later mutate into the Green Goblin, one of Spider-Man's most dangerous and known super villains. He is a recurring villain in Ultimate Spider-Man. The Green Goblin was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Background Personality Norman Osborn seems to have a calculated mind. He has a extreme distaste for his plans being foiled or executed in a way that is not the way he planned. Norman is very impatient, as shown when Octavius told him he would need a few months to construct a whole army for him, but Norman demanded something by that night. He has also shown as well that he can solve his problems with money as shown when he leaves a depressed Harry by himself with a thousand dollars. He has shown to have greed of power, capturing Spider-Man for several months trying to take his DNA and create a army of it, acting like a psychopath. After he mutated into the Green Goblin, he was a mindless brute rampaging and causing havoc everything around him, he showed no care and did not show any signs of having a conscious, except for one moment when Spider-Man told him that he still loved his son. Several days after the mutation, Green Goblin regained his thoughts like his usual psychopathic self, and didn't care anymore of his former weak body and decided to gain power in this form. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' As the Green Goblin, Norman can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He and can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, bend metal, and can punch through glass without gaining injury. As shown on many occasions, Norman, as the Green Goblin, can match Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Durability:' As the Green Goblin, Norman is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Norman is extremely intelligent, was extremely skilled with mathematics and science. With the mutation, his intelligence became greatly enhanced. Weapons and Equipment *'Goblin Glider:' A hi-tech transport jet that the Green Goblin rides on, enabling him flight and comes with additional amount of Pumpkin Bombs and Missiles. *'Pumpkin Bombs:' Green Goblin uses a high tech, transport device called the Goblin Glider. Appearances ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Norman had worked with Doctor Octopus when Spider-Man came into publicity, intending to market an army of Spider-Man like ability soldiers that he could sell. He was not fond of Nick Fury trying to train him. Octavius asked Norman if he should have The Frightful Four destroy Midtown High, but was quickly declined when Norman revealed that his son Harry went there. Osborn ordered Octavius to have something to him by the night of Harry's party, refusing to have to wait for months. Norman arrived at his house after the symbiote had seemingly been destroyed, he was glad Harry wasn't hurt and showed gratitude to Spider-Man. After the incident was averted, Norman arrived in Doctor Octopus' facility and demanded a newly improved Venom. Norman went to see Doctor Octopus, he ordered him to give him a reason as to why he had yet to explain why he had summoned him there. Osborn felt annoyed by his son Harry, who was trying to explain to him, that he had became the new Spider-Man everyone was talking about, but, Norman stated he did not care unless it was about an improvement in his grades before Harry could get out all of his words. Norman was doing business affairs when all of a sudden Spider-Man and Venom crashed through the window and shattered the glass. Venom expressed anger at Norman for not listening to him as Harry. Norman was called back to Octavius' lab and wrote it off as a waste of his time. Norman had noticed his son had been acting very rude and disrespectful towards him and asked him to change his tone. Harry transformed into Venom and threw him out of a window. Spider-Man saved him and Norman briefly thanked him before going off with several of his assistants and coworkers. Norman was tracked by his son and thrown against a wall. Despite this, Norman was marveled at his son's symbiote and ordered Doctor Octopus to make more like it. As time went on, Norman grew tired of Doc Ock's stall for time. He mocked Octavius incompetence to capture Spider-Man, but when Octavius finally captured Spider-Man and brought him to his lair while messaging Osborn, Norman was for once proud of him. However when Osborn ordered Octavius to bring Spider-Man to him, Octavius snapped at him and turned his monitor off. After witnessing Octavius defeat by Spider-Man, he fired him from Oscorp and exploded his lab, leaving no evidence behind. Norman later re-hired Octavius and attempted to find Spider-Man's true identity, but Octavius injected him with a combination of Spider-Man's DNA and Venom's causing him to transform into the Goblin. After seeing Harry, he went after him, but later attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and made Harry into Venom. Harry shook Venom off to Goblin's disappointment. He then sampled the symbiote and left his own son to die on the Helicarrier. Soon after, he presumably killed Spider-Man and attacked his son and Peter. He later injected Peter Parker with Venom, which turned him into Carnage. He then ordered him to defeat Spider-Man's team. After Carnage was defeated, he took it with him, but watched Harry and Peter's car drive away. Later, S.H.I.E.L.D. caught him at an abandoned warehouse, upgrading his glider. Spider-Man and his team were sent to stop him and quickly defeated him. When he was brought onto the Tri-Carrier, he released the Venom symbiote, which took control of everyone, including himself, on board except for Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus worked together to stop him. While Spider-Man fought him in the Iron Spider armor, Doctor Octopus got to work on an anti-venom serum. Once the anti-venom was done, Spider-Man used it to remove the symbiote off of everyone on board. When the symbiote came off of Green Goblin, he was reverted back to Norman Osborn. Spider-Man then tossed the Venom symbiote into space and destroyed it with a huge repulsor blast. Norman was later taken to a hospital to recover. Gallery ultimate-spider-man-Goblin01.jpg ultimate-spider-man-Goblin02.png ultimate-spider-man-Goblin03.png ultimate-spider-man-Goblin04.jpg ultimate-spider-man-Goblin05.png ultimate-spider-man-Goblin06.jpg ultimate-spider-man-Goblin07.png ultimate-spider-man-Goblin08.jpg ultimate-spider-man-Goblin09.jpg ultimate-spider-man-Goblin10.png ultimate-spider-man-Goblin11.jpg ultimate-spider-man-Goblin12.jpg Spiderman Toybox IV.jpg Spiderman Toybox II.jpg Spiderman Toybox I.jpg DI2.0 Villains-Toy-Box2.jpg DI2.0 Villains-Toy-Box1.jpg Marvel-Villains-Lineup.jpg Green Goblin MDWTA Chart.png Goblin_USM.png Spider-Goblin.png|The Spider Goblin Green Goblin Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg The_Goblin.png Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Businesspeople Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Villains Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Parents Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Animated characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Video game bosses